Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a method and system for determining a location of a client device in a wireless network including the client device and at least three network devices, each of the three network devices having a known location. The present disclosure relates further to a client device, a network device and corresponding methods.
Description of Related Art
In the future, indoor positioning is expected to gain an increasing market demand. In particular, indoor positioning based on WLAN (wireless local area network; sometimes also referred to as WiFi) messages is promising, because WLAN has a large market penetration and is included in various products.
Known positioning techniques for wireless devices (i.e. client devices) rely on a message exchange between network devices and the client device.
The “background” description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventor(s), to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description which may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly or impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.